Assez d'amour pour deux
by Peluchette
Summary: Voici la suite de "Eux ou d'autres peu importe". Cette fois il est centré sur les sentiments de Kyu'  Lemon


**Hello Hello ! Alors au début ce n'était pas prévu mais j'ai fait une suite de mon OS et il y en aura encore une autre (pour faire une trilogie muhahahaha) Bref' j'espère que vous aimerez cette suite. J'ai tenté de faire plus romantique que la première partir. Voilou =)**

**Enjoy~~**

* * *

La tournée du Super Show 3 avait commencée depuis déja un mois . YeSung en avait été soulagé car il n'avait plus beaucoup l'occasion d'être seul avec DongHae ou KyuHyun. Depuis ce soir là, il n'osait les regarder dans les yeux ou même discuter avec eux plus de cinq minutes. DongHae n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier plus que ça, mais pour KyuHyun c'était autre chose. Il avait mal, une sorte de blessure sanglante s'était formée au niveau de son coeur et l'hémoragie ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il l'aimait. Mais comment lui dire ? Comment dire à un homme qu'on l'aime ? Il ne savait pas, il ne pouvait pas. Plongé dans ses pensées il n'avait pas entendu Siwon entrer dans la loge.

-Kyu', murmura celui-ci.

Le maknae sursauta. Il tourna lentement son regard vers Siwon et fronça les sourcils en voyant le visage inquiet de celui-ci.

-Hyung, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?, demanda-t-il.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça.

KyuHyun ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Siwon jusqu'à ce que celui-ci montre du doigt ses joues. KyuHyun porta la main jusqu'à sa pomette droite et découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'elle était humide. Il pleurait. Depuis combien de temps ? Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas.

-Je.. Je.., commença KyuHyun sans savoir quelle raison donné à Siwon pour ses larmes.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler si tu n'as pas envie KyuHyun, lui dit Siwon en ébourrifant les cheveux de son cadet.

Le maknae en fut soulagé, il se voyait mal dire à son ami qu'il avait des sentiments pour YeSung. Il essuya ses joues d'un revers de manche et sourit faiblement au brun devant lui. Peu après la loge était pleine à craquer, les super junior étaient presqu'au complet, les maquilleuses, les coiffeuses, les stylistes, tous le monde étaient là... Mais il manquait trois personnes.

-SungMin ! Tu as vu Hae, EunHyuk et YeSung ?, demanda Leeteuk inquiet de ne pas les voir arriver à si peu de temps du concert.

-Non, désolé Teukie Hyung.

-C'est rien.

KyuHyun inspéctait chaque petit coin de la pièce. YeSung n'était pas là, mais pire encore DongHae non plus. Continuaient-ils de "s'entre-aider" sans qu'il le sache ? Non, il ne voulait pas y penser, cette idée lui faisait trop de peine. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir en face de lui, la maquilleuse avait réussi à cacher les marques rouges sous ses yeux. Derrière il pouvait voir Leeteuk qui tournait en rond, de plus en plus inquiet.

-Et toi KyuHyun, tu les as pas vu ?, demanda-t-il soudainement en se tournant vers lui.

KyuHyun baissa les yeux et déglutit difficilement.

-Je...Non..

Leeteuk soupira fortement, son regard disait "si je les attrape je les étripe". KyuHyun sourit faiblement, il savait qu'une fois revenu il ne leur dirait presque rien, leur leader était certainement le meilleur qu'il pouvait avoir. Toujours attentif et prenant soin des autres. La porte de la loge s'ouvrit à la volée sur un YeSung plutôt essouflé. KyuHyun tourna la tête vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien mais il détourna bien vite le regard quand il vit que YeSung n'arrivait pas seul. DongHae et EunHyuk le suivaient.

-Pardon Teukie Hyung, on est très en retard, pardon pardon, cria EunHyuk en entrant dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ? Nan je veux pas savoir dépêchez vous d'aller vous changer !, dit Leeteuk séchement.

KyuHyun sentit une boule se former dans son ventre... YeSung et DongHae avait-il fait ça avec EunHyuk ? Etait-il si peu important à leurs yeux ? Il retint un sanglot de franchir ses lèvres, mais les larmes ne purent être stoppées. Il courrut vers la porte des toilettes et s'y enferma avant que quelqu'un n'ai vu qu'il pleurait. A traves la porte il pouvait entendre les autres qui commençaient à se diriger vers les coulisses près de la scène, d'autres qui chauffaient leur voix, il entendit même YeSung fredonner l'air de son solo. Ses larmes n'arrêtaient plus de couler. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Kyunah ! Il est bientôt l'heure qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

C'était SungMin. KyuHyun tenta de stabiliser sa voix.

-Partez devant je vous rejoins... Je crois que j'ai un peu le trac ce soir.

-D'accord.. Mais dépêches-toi quand même !

-Oui oui, murmura KyuHyun.

Il n'avait pas envie de sortir, il n'avait même pas envie de faire le concert, mais il le devait, pour ne pas décevoir les fans. Il attendit encore quelques minutes que tous les membres soient sortis de la loge. Dans le couloir les jeunes hommes se pressaient, se souhaitaient bonne chance.

-Teukie Hyung !, cria SungMin

Celui-ci se tourna vers le petit brun.

-Hyung, Kyu' est encore dans les toilettes.

-Mince... Et tu crois qu'il va y rester longtemps ?

-Non il m'a dit de partir devant et qu'il nous rejoindrait.

LeeTeuk se massa les tempes, il ne voulait pas laisser KyuHyun seul pour venir jusqu'aux coulisses.

-YeSung ! Tu retournes dans la loge et tu attends Kyu', lança-t-il.

YeSung ouvrit grand les yeux. Pourquoi lui ? Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas.

-Non mais pourquoi moi ?, demanda-t-il

-Parce que t'es arrivé en retard ! Alors tu discutes pas tu y vas.

YeSung tourna les talons non sans soupirer. Il avança lentement jusqu'à la loge. Pourquoi était-il si nerveux ? Il devait assumer ses actes et faire comme si de rien était. Il ouvrit la porte lentement, sans faire de son côté KyuHyun était en train d'essuyer les larmes qui n'avaient pas quittées ses joues. Pensant que la pièce était vide il ouvrit la porte des toilettes. Il se dirigea vers un miroir et constata qu'il avait ruiné le travail de la maquilleuse. Son eye-liner avait coulé, ses yeux étaient rouges et on pouvait voir le sillon que les larmes avaient formées sur ses pomettes. Il continuait de se regarder quand soudain il vit une forme se mouvoir dans le reflet. Il sursauta tout en se retournant.

-Ye-Ye-YeSung !, balbutia KyuHyun surpris de le voir ici.

Le plus vieux dévisagea KyuHyun, constatant les dégats sur son visage.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

KyuHyun se retourna, il ne voulait pas lui parler. Tout était de sa faute après tout. Il le haissait, autant qu'il l'aimait.

-Kyunah.., soupira YeSung.

-Ah non YeSung ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

L'aîné baissa les yeux. Apparemment il ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien était. Mais il n'y était pour rien. Il n'avait rien demandé ce soir là.

-Tu sais KyuHyun je ne t'ai forcé à rien l'autre soir... C'est toi qui es venu vers moi, murmura-t-il.

KyuHyun se retourna brusquement vers YeSung. Il avait raison, mais pourquoi ne se doutait-il pas de la raison ?

-Oui je suis venu vers toi YeSung. Oui j'en avais envie... Mais pourquoi faut-il que tu agisses comme ça ?, sanglota-t-il.

-Je ne comprends pas Kyu'..

-Laisse tomber... Il faut que j'arrange ça avant le concert, dit KyuHyun en montrant son visage.

-J'vais t'aider.

YeSung s'approcha de son cadet, et posa délicatement ses mains sur les joues rougies de KyuHyun. Celui-ci frissona, ses mains étaient froides. YeSung pris le maquillage et entreprit de cacher les marques et les rougeurs. KyuHyun le regardait et YeSung le sentit c'est pourquoi il évita son regard. Il tourna le visage de son cadet, vérifiant que celui-ci était parfaitement maquillé. Il en profita pour admirer la beauté froide de KyuHyun, qui avait fermé les yeux, ses long cils noirs balayant doucement ses paupières inférieur, ses joues creuse, sa machoire carré, sans oublier ses lèvres pulpeuses. En fermant les yeux YeSung pouvait enocre sentir leur contact sur les siennes. Les battements de sons coeur s'accélèrent, il devait à tout prix se calmer. Hors de question de recommencer leur petit jeu, surtout après la réaction de KyuHyun.

-Il faut qu'on y aille Kyu', souffla YeSung

KyuHyun ouvrit les yeux et hocha la tête, le show allait commencer. Ils rejoignirent les autres et sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte le concert touchait à sa fin. Il avait failli pleurer de nombreuse fois, tout d'abord lors du solo de YeSung, sa voix vibrer d'un façon si belle qu'on aurait dit celle d'un ange, et ensuite pendant les chansons des K.R.Y. Tout ça était trop dur pour lui, chaques fois qu'il voyait EunHyuk ou DongHae s'approcher de YeSung il devait se faire violence pour ne pas en frapper un. Bientôt la dernière chanson prit fin et ils quittèrent la scène en sueur mais le sourire aux lèvres. Dans les loges l'excitation était à son maximum, malgrès la fatigue le bohneur d'être monté sur scène ne disparaissait pas. KyuHyun se dépécha de se rhabiller pour avoir le temps d'aller prendre l'air sur le toit, il en avait besoin. Il s'éclipsa discrètement et monta les marches. Après avoir poussé la lourde porte qui menait sur le toit, l'air frais du soir balaya son visage, il avança un peu se rendant compte qu'il pleuvait. Les gouttes d'eau nettoyaient son visage de la fine pellicule de sueur qui y était restée. Il respirait enfin plus calmement, admirant les lumières de la ville.

-Si tu restes comme ça tu vas attrapper froid, dit une voix derrière lui.

Il ne se retourna pas, il avait reconnu YeSung. Pourquoi l'avait-il suivi ?

-Va-t-en Hyung..

YeSung s'approcha, sentant la pluis s'abbattre sur sa tête.

-Pas sans toi KyuHyun.

Le coeur de KyuHyun loupa un battement. Se moquait-il de lui ? Il tourna légèrement la tête et son coeur s'arrêta. YeSung était à côté de lui, les yeux fermés, la tête levée vers le ciel, les gouttes de pluie coulant le long de ses joues et allant se perdre dans son cou. KyuHyun leva la main, il avait envie de toucher ce visage si parfait. Il avança ses doigts, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la peau mouillée de YeSung. Sans ouvrir les yeux, l'aîné leva une main pour stopper celle de KyuHyun, la serrant plus que nécessaire. KyuHyun sursauta alors que le plus vieux ouvrait les yeux et tournait le visage vers lui. Il afficha un sourire maladroit.

-Tu l'as fait avec eux n'est-ce pas ?, souffla KyuHyun

-De quoi tu parles ?

-EunHyuk et DongHae..

YeSung pouffa, KyuHyun fronça les sourcils, alors il se moquait bien de lui. Le cadet voulu retirer sa main mais la prise de YeSung était trop forte.

-Lache-moi Hyung, cria KyuHyun.

-Non, tu te fais des idées Kyu'. Tu me prends pour quoi ? Je ne couche pas avec tout le monde non plus.

-Tu mens ! L'autre soir n'avait aucune signification pour toi !

KyuHyun s'était remis à pleurer mais la pluie qui coulait sur son visage masqua ses sanglots aux yeux de YeSung.

-Tu as raison Kyu' ! Au début ça ne signifiait rien, mais plus j'y pense..

YeSung ne finit pas sa phrase il baissa la tête, l'air de réfléchir. Lorsqu'il la releva son regard avait changé... Il était déterminé. Il tira sur la main de KyuHyun et le serra contre lui.

-Plus j'y pense et plus j'ai besoin de toi KyuHyun.

Le plus jeune sentit son coeur marteler contre sa poitrine. Il avait envie de croire YeSung, mais comment lui faire confiance après tout ce qui s'était passé ? YeSung se collait de plus en plus au corps trempé de KyuHyun, humant son parfum, et posant quelques fois ses lèvres sur la peau de son cou.

-YeSung... Arrêtes...

-Non, pitié Kyu' ne me repousse pas. Je sais que tu ne me fais plus confiance... Mais laisse moi rester comme ça encore un peu.

-Je ne peux pas.., souffla KyuHyun.

YeSung se décolla quelque peu de son cadet.

-Pourquoi ?

-Si tu restes comme ça ils ne s'en iront pas hyung..

-Kyu' je ne comprends rien.

-Mes sentiments... Ils ne devraient pas être là.. Je veux qu'ils partent. Je ne veux plus souffrir, je ne v..

KyuHyun fut stoppé dans son explication par les lèvres de YeSung qui venaient de se coller brutalement aux siennes. Il ne bougea plus, appréciant le contact chaud de la bouche de son aîné. YeSung se recula de deux centimètres.

-Ne les laisse pas partir, murmura-t-il.

A peine avait-il fini de parler qu'il recolla sa bouche sur celle de KyuHyun. Il ouvrit lentement les lèvres, forçant le barrage de celles de KyuHyun et caressa sa langue sensuellement. La pluie continuait de tomber sur eux, trempant leur cheveux et leur vêtements. YeSung abandonna les lèvres de KyuHyun pour embrasser son cou, léchant la peau sucrée de son cadet.

-YeSung.. , souffla KyuHyun.

Le plus vieux colla KyuHyun sur un mur et remonta son genoux entre ses jambes, celui-ci laissa mourir un gémissement dans sa gorge. Il rentra ses ongles dans le dos de YeSung.

-Ah.. Kyunah, soupira-t-il.

KyuHyun n'en pouvait plus, son coeur semblait vouloir exploser. Il attrapa le visage deYeSung entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionément. A ce moment précis la porte du toit s'ouvrit sur ShinDong. Celui-ci ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant ses deux amis dans une position plus que douteuse. Leur lèvres étaient collées et le genoux de YeSung exercait de petites pressions sur l'entre-jambe de KyuHyun. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de l'avoir vu ou entendu alors il referma doucement la porte, les joues rougies par la gêne d'avoir surpris cet échange. Il descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse voulant s'éloigner de ses amis. Il rentra dans la loge, essouflé et rouge.

-ShinDong, ça va pas ?, demanda RyeoWook.

-Je.. Euh.. Si.., bredouilla-t-il

-Tu les as trouvé ?

-Non !

Il ne pouvait pas dire à tous les membres du groupe qu'ils les avaient vu en train de s'embrasser sur le toit. Il ne pouvait pas trahir ses amis. Il s'avança vers ses affaires et fini de préparer son sac. Dehors la pluie avait redoublé.

-YeSung.. On va tomber malade.

-Oui. Rentrons, dit le plus vieux.

Il embrassa une dernière fois les lèvres de son cadet puis il lui attrapa la main avant de se diriger vers la porte du toit. Ils descendirent à leur tour les escaliers, KyuHyun s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la loge mais YeSung le retint.

-Attends... Qu'est-ce qu'on dit s'ils nous demandent pourquoi on est trempé ?, s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Euh.. Que j'avais perdu un truc sur le toit tout à l'heure et qu'il fallait absolument que je le retrouve et toi tu m'as aidé.

-Ouai ça tient la route..

KyuHyun sourit niaisement avant de pousser la porte de la loge. Tous les regards convergèrent vers eux.

-Vous faisiez quoi les gars ?, demanda HeeChul

-Kyu' avait perdu un truc sur le toit je l'aidais à le retrouver.

ShinDong baissa la tête et évita le regard des deux hommes trempés. Les autres allaient certainement les croire, pourquoi en douteraient-ils ? Mais lui il savait.

-Bon on on rentre, vous vous sécherez à l'hôtel, lança HeeChul

-Hyung.. Et s'ils tombent malade ?, demanda innocemment RyeoWook.

-Tant pis pour eux... J'suis crevé on rentre !

Voyant qu'Heechul était vraiment fatigué ils acceptèrent de rentrer sans se sécher. Le trajet dans la voiture se fit dans le plus grand silence, ils smonolaient tous, l'adrénaline étant redescendu. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant leur hôtel, chacun partis directement dans sa chambre, désireux de se reposer. KyuHyun commença à rentrer dans sa chambre mais la main de YeSung le retint.

-Vient avec moi.., murmura-t-il.

KyuHyun baissa les yeux puis accepta timidement. YeSung sourit en tirant sur sa main et en l'entraînant jusqu'à sa chambre. Il referma la porte derrière eux et partit dans la salle de bain à la recherche de serviette pour essuyer leurs cheveux. Il en tendit une à KyuHyun.

-Dit... Tu n'as vraiment rien fait avec DongHae et EunHyuk hein ?, demanda une nouvelle fois KyuHyun.

-Non Kyu' je te le promet je n'ai rien fait avec eux.

-Alors pourquoi étais-tu en retard tout à l'heu..

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car YeSung venait de l'embrasser.

-Arrêtes de poser tant de question KyuHyun.

Le maknae baissa les yeux. C'est vrai, il devait lui refaire confiance.

-Rah, ma chemise est trempée, râla YeSung.

KyuHyun tourna la tête vers lui, il eut du mal à déglutir. YeSung venait d'enlever sa chemise et il avait une magnifique vu sur les muscles de son dos. KyuHyun ne put résister il se colla à lui, le faisant sursauter.

-Kyunah.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, souffla YeSung.

-T'as besoin d'un dessin hyung ?, rigola le plus jeune.

YeSung se tourna lentement et plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis, il n'y vit que de l'impatience et de la passion. KyuHyun brûlait littéralement de l'intérieur. Il poussa YeSung sur le lit et sans perdre une seconde s'assit sur ses hanches. La dernière fois il avait été passif mais s'en était fini. C'était lui qui commendait à présent, il ne se laisserait pas dominer si facilement. Il fondit sur les lèvres de son hyung, carressant son torse finement musclé. YeSung fit mourir un gémissement au fond de la gorge de KyuHyun. Il se détacha de ses lèvres.

-Kyu'.., soupira-t-il.

Entendre son nom soupirer de la sorte par son aîné l'excitait encore plus. Il se sentit soudain à l'étroit dans son jean. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, YeSung ouvrit la braguette de son pantalon. KyuHyun descendit le long du torse de son aîné, embrassant chaques parcelles de peau découverte. Arrivé au pantalon, il en défit le bouton et le descendit le long de ses cuisses. Il put constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à être excité, vu la bosse apparente sous le caleçon de YeSung. Il embrassa cette bosse à travers le tissu. YeSung remonta instinctivement ses hanches, gémissant plus fort.

-S'il te plait kyu'..., gémit-il.

KyuHyun baissa le caleçon de son aîné, découvrant le pic de chair fièrement dressé. YeSung soupira. Le maknae ne fit rien, il admirat son aîné, totalement soumis sous lui. Il en leva son propre tee-shirt et le je ta au sol. Il fit de même avec son pantalon, se retrouvant en caleçon. YeSung se redressa quelque peu.

-Kyunah.., soupira-t-il.

Comme cela aurait été tentant d'assouvir les envies de YeSung, mais KyuHyun n'en fit rien. Il posa sa main sur le ventre de YeSung et le fixa. Le plus vieux sentit une grande frustration s'emparer de lui. KyuHyun jouait, mais il devait avouer qu'il aimait ça. Il mit sa main sur celle de son cadet et y entre-mêla ses doigts. Il fit descendre leur main jusqu'à son entre-jambe et força KyuHyun à le masturber, descidant lui même du rythme. Le maknae afficha un sourire en coin, YeSung gémissait de plus en plus fort, il en profita pour introduire un doigt dans l'intimité de son hyung.

-Ah putain Kyu'..., grogna YeSung alors que KyuHyun en inserrait deux autres.

Le maknae bougea ses doigts, détendant les muscles de YeSung. Les hanches de celui-ci se mouvèrent sur les doigts de KyuHyun.

-Kyu'... plus..

KyuHyun enfonça un peu plus ses doigts, YeSung lacha un cri de plaisir lorsque sa prostate fut touchée. Son dos se cambra et il rejeta la tête en arrière.

-Vire moi ces doigts et prends moi KyuHyun, s'énerva soudain YeSung.

KyuHyun sourit, YeSung était plutôt vulgaire quand il faisait l'amour. Il obéit à son aîné et enleva ses doigts de l'intérieur de celui-ci. Il attrapa l'une des jambes de YeSung et la replia, lui faisant hausser les hanches. Une fois bien positionné il commença à entrer en lui. Il dut se retenir de ne pas y aller trop fort car le plaisir était intense. Les muscles de YeSung étaient si serrés autour de lui qu'il aurait pu jouir tout de suite. De son côté le plus vieux soupirait de douleur.

-Désolé si tu as mal hyung, murmura KyuHyun.

-Chut Kyu'.. Bouges, haleta-t-il.

KyuHyun s'exécuta, il fit un premier aller-retour à l'intérieur de YeSung. Malgrès ses envies de domination il se rendit compte que YeSung gardait toujours une sorte d'autorité sur lui. Il accéléra ses mouvements de hanches, entrant toujours plus violament et plus profondément à l'intérieur de son aîné. Ses gémissements rauques se mélèrent à ceux de YeSung. Et bientôt se fut l'extase, YeSung se sentit venir et se déversa sur le ventre de KyuHyun, qui à son tour éjacula à l'intérieur de son amant. Le plus jeune s'abattit sur le matelas essouflé et le corps encore tremblant de son récent orgasme.

-Hyung... Saranghae, souffla KyuHyun.

KyuHyun se redressa pour regarder son aîné qui ne répondait pas. Un sourire béat se forma sur son visage lorsqu'il vit que celui-ci dormait... Comment pouvait-on s'endormir aussi vite ? YeSung ne l'avait pas entendu cette fois et peut-être qu'il ne lui aurait pas répondu mais un jour ses sentiments seront réciproque, il en était convaincu. En attendant il aurait assez d'amour pour deux.


End file.
